


In the House of Flies

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [3]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the House of Flies

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely off the song Change (In the House of Flies) by Deftones. If you've never heard this song before, I highly recommend listening to it. Me and lastglances pretty much think that it epitomises Chris and Wesker's relationship like, in a nutshell or something.  
> I wrote this in a super-different style than usual; woo experimental?

I've watched you change, that much is true. It's like I don't even know who you are any more; not that I knew to begin with, but you know, it's the principle I guess.

You set me on the glass – an experiment? Maybe. I could see you as a child; pins, mounting board and peeling off wings like the petals of a daisy. You love me not. You love me? Hah. How much will you love me when my gun's at your temple and I blow you away? Just the same, and isn't that always the way of us.


End file.
